Houseki no Kuni (Anime)
Land of the Lustrous (宝石の国, Houseki no Kuni) is a twelve episode anime adaption of the Houseki no Kuni manga by Haruko Ichikawa. It first began airing on October 7, 2017 and ran until December 23, 2017. It was produced by Studio Orange, a Japanese CG animation studio. The series has been licensed by Amazon Prime and later Sentai Filmworks for a physical release in the west. The anime covers most of the events of the first 36 chapters of the manga. Synopsis This is a story of Growth─ The youngest among the Gems, Phosphophyllite, is brittle with a hardness of three and a half, weak in toughness and is not suitable for battle. They lack skills in anything else, therefore lacking any other possible jobs. They were a true failure, with their only ability being their loud mouth. They are finally given a job after doing nothing for 300 years. That job is to compile an encyclopedia. Although Phos was dissatisfied with the plain job, they saw the world with their eyes and was swallowed up by the big well of events while experiencing various things. And finally, in their undesired shape, they get the "strength" they wanted. This is a story of Friendship─ Cinnabar has a body more unique than Phos. Cinnabar, who scatters poison from their body just by existing, closed their heart and withdrew into the night alone in order to not bother the others. One day, Phos was about to be kidnapped by the Lunarians and was saved by Cinnabar. At that point, Phos made a promise, "Next time, I will be the one who helps you!" While struggling to compile the encyclopedia, Phos now searches for a job for Cinnabar so that they can come out into the bright world. Will Phos' honest feelings reach Cinnabar? And will the day come when the promise made between the two becomes fulfilled as expected? This is a story of a Battle─ The "Lunarians" are a mysterious enemy that comes flying from the moon. They use the Gems as decorative items, and especially like pretty gems, so they kidnap the Gems one by one, but their identity is unknown. Moreoever, the kidnapped Gems are turned into weapons, much to the distress of the other Gems. In addition, the Lunarians are steadily improving and getting more powerful. Against the Lunarians who keep appearing one after another, can the 28 Gems manage to win? What is their true purpose? In this endless battle, can an end ever be reached? All information is translated from the Land of the Lustrous site. Episode List Staff *Director: Takahiko Kyōgoku (京極尚彦) *Series Composition: Toshiya Ono (大野敏哉) *Music: Yoshiaki Fujisawa (藤澤慶昌) *Original creator: Haruko Ichikawa (市川春子) *Character Design: Asako Nishida (西田亜沙子) *Sound Director: Yukio Nagasaki (長崎行男) *Director of Photography: Kenji Fujita (藤田賢治) *CG Chief Director: Eiji Inomoto (井野元英二) Theme Songs Opening Theme #''Kyoumen no Nami'' (鏡面の波) by YURiKA Ending Themes # Kirameku Hamabe (煌めく浜辺) by Yuiko Ohara (eps 2-7, 9-11) # "liquescimus" by Tomoyo Kurosawa (Voice actress of Phos) (ep 8) # Kyoumen no Nami (Orchestra Ver.) (鏡面の波(Orchestra Ver.)) by YURiKA (ep 12) Physical Release Land of the Lustrous Season 1 Western Release Teasers and PVs Trivia *The commercial cover picture for the Ending theme song of season 1, Kirameku Hamabe, could be a reference to the events of chapter 53. Gallery Promo Art Anime promo 2.jpg|Promotional image for the first half of the show Anime promo 3.jpg|Promotional image for the second half of the show Episode Concept Art Episode Concept 1.jpg|Episode 1 Concept Art Episode Concept 2.jpg|Episode 2 Concept Art Episode Concept 3.jpg|Episode 3 Concept Art Episode Concept 4.jpg|Episode 4 Concept Art Episode Concept 5.jpg|Episode 5 Concept Art Episode Concept 6.jpg|Episode 6 Concept Art Episode Concept 7.jpg|Episode 7 Concept Art Episode Concept 8.jpg|Episode 8 Concept Art Episode Concept 9.jpg|Episode 9 Concept Art Episode Concept 10.jpg|Episode 10 Concept Art Episode Concept 11.jpg|Episode 11 Concept Art Episode Concept 12.jpg|Episode 12 Concept Art Blu Ray Covers BR Cover 1.jpg|Blu Ray Volume 1 Case Cover BR Cover 2.jpg|Blu Ray Volume 2 Case Cover BR Cover 3.jpg|Blu Ray Volume 3 Case Cover BR Cover 4.jpg|Blu Ray Volume 4 Case Cover BR Cover 5.jpg|Blu Ray Volume 5 Case Cover BR Cover 6.jpg|Blu Ray Volume 6 Case Cover Category:Media